


The Snowplow

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [15]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ice Powers, M/M, red pearl, there is a dildo made of ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This oughta teach you not to be so rebellious. Or maybe it won’t; I’m really flexible either way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowplow

Danny laid amidst the piles of jewelry and precious metals, staring listlessly at the dark of the ceiling. The coins and bracelets jangled against each other, in constant movement from the motion of the train. The shadows cast from the small windows bathing everything in darkness.

“Well don’t you look busy.” Danny twitched, cringing away from the dead stare as Phantom emerged from the black, red eyes shining bright. “I mean, here we are, in the lap of luxury, and what do you do? You mope and that’s just no fun. No fun at all.”

“Well, I was actually working on my tan.” Danny batted his eyes at the ghost. “One of us has a standard to maintain, after all.”

“True enough.” Phantom grinned a grin full of too many teeth, and held up a single hand. “How about we try something new. I’ve got a new trick I’ve been just _itching_ to try out on you.”

“Oh! Have you finally learned that decapitating trick you wanted to do so bad?” Danny snarked. “Oh, I can imagine it now: you can finally be the scary reaper you’ve always aspired to be!”

Phantom growled, and his eyes glowed a vibrant blue. A chill snap in the air and the crackle of freezing ice was all the warning Danny had before he was pushed down against the mound of ill-begotten goods. “Smart mouth. How about we test that little trick.”

Danny opened his mouth to retort, only to choke back a scream as something _large_ and _freezing_ penetrated between his legs. Whatever it was, it was slick and dry and stuck to his skin as much as it didn’t, and was absolutely _freezing_ cold.

“Do you like it?” Phantom hummed and jiggled the thing where it lay impaled up Danny’s ass. “See, I’ve got new powers now. I can freeze things, make ice anytime I like. So I had a thought.” The ghost yanked the thing back, pulling it out of Danny. “What if I made an ice dick, and fucked you with it. Just shoved it deep into you and let it sit inside and watch you squirm.”

“Ungh. Gah.” Danny tried to form words, but nothing was exiting his mouth but wheezing and hissing. Phantom _shoved_ , and Danny felt the icicle slide deeper into him than before.

“You can feel it already, can’t you? The melting.” Phantom pushed deeper, and Danny whimpered as the end of the icicle vanished inside him, followed by the ghost’s fingers. “I can see it all on your face. The flush of arousal mixed with the torture of being without satisfaction. It’s a good look on you, Danny-boy. And it can only get better the more my ice dick melts. I want to watch every second of this, really savor this moment.”

Phantom swirled his fingers inside Danny, playing at the edges of the ice dick and pushing it against the human’s prostate. Danny tasted blood as he bit back a scream, his senses filled with a mixture of _cold_ and _pleasure_ the more the ice dick pushed against him. The ghost pulled his fingers out, giving the human a pat on the hips as he fisted black hair and pulled Danny into a harsh kiss. “This oughta teach you not to be so rebellious. Or maybe it won’t; I’m _really_ flexible either way.”


End file.
